


I Need Your Discipline

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Teasing, i h8 myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: "If you wanted me to punish you, all you had to do was ask,""Wanted you to come to me,"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trent??? As a top in MY fic? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> I'm still rlly drunk. Kill me and bury me w/ my Pretty Hate Machine vinyl and Spooky Kids demo's.
> 
> Title from the NIN song "Discipline".

Chris knew what he was about to get himself into. What? It's not like it was some huge secret that he was a neurotic masochist.

His plan, as always when he wanted his gratification, was to poke and prod at Trent until he got fed up enough to put him over his knee or wrap his hands around his throat. He could just ASK Trent to punish him (and Trent would've happily obliged), but where was the fun in that? It was way more amusing to make it a game.

So he began to play.

It started with not even acknowledging Trent's presence when he walked into the dressing room. Chris knew that would bother him. He craved attention, and he expected it the most from Chris, his boy that worshipped the very ground he walked on. But Chris ignored him, turning the page of his magazine and looking disenchanted. He could see Trent was visibly bothered and had to bite back a smile as Trent tried to draw attention to himself.

Next, he moved onto something Trent hated just as much: Teasing him around the others. He didn't make it obvious, of course. The rest of the band and their friends knew they had something going on, but Trent wasn't super into PDA. It started subtly, like a "Whoops, I brushed up against you because it's crowded back stage", but then it evolved into 'accidentally' dropping something in front of Trent and having to bend over and get it.

Chris thought he would've been at least gently threatened by now, but to his disappointment, he hadn't. That just meant when Trent finally snapped, it would be that much more intense.

The final play was to say something ominous or enticing and watch Trent come to him.

And that's what he did. After sound check, they had a few hours and were all just sitting around.

"Forgot something," Chris said, standing up slowly, trying to bait Trent to follow him. And it worked, because Chris didn't get half way down the hall before his back was pushed against the wall and an arm rested over his throat. Success.

"What do you think you're doing?" Trent said calmly with the charm of a serial killer.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, obviously playing dumb, and fuck, did that fan the fire.

"Cut the shit, what are you trying to do?" Trent asked, a little more impatient, but keeping an insane calmness.

"I'm not doing anything, you're the one holding me down," Chris said, eyes wide. Already, he was hardening.

He saw realization wash over Trent's face. And then a sadistic smirk.

Trent moved in and closed the space between them with a surprisingly gentle kiss, arm still against his neck. When he pulled away, he moved to whisper in Chris' ear.

"If you wanted me to punish you, all you had to do was ask," Trent said, pressing his arm harder against Chris' throat, cutting off his air slightly. He gasped audibly.

"Wanted you to come to me," Chris said, struggling to breathe a little.

"You’re fucking sick. Why don't you behave?" Trent teased.

"It's fun," Chris said back.

"Well, you're going to have to be punished," Trent threatened lovingly.

"Please," Chris breathed.

"You're disgusting. Gotta put you over my knee," Trent said, pushing on his neck harder before, removing it completely and dragging Chris into the dressing room.

He sat on the couch and roughly pulled Chris down on him, manhandling him over his knee.

Chris couldn’t be happier. He just wanted to be punished and fucked. But he still had to resist, of course, because he got off on it.

Chris squirmed, earning exactly what he wanted. Trent grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back with one hand. The other hand was roughly working on Chris’ pants, pulling them down and revealing his ass. Chris had already started shamelessly rutting his dick against Trent’s leg through his pants.

Trent pinned his arms harder to restrict his movements.

“Stay still,” Trent said, delivering a light slap to Chris’ face that only made him harder.

Trent was dragging this out, purposefully delaying his punishment. Chris wanted it. He arched his back, trying to display his ass as much as possible.

“Pleeeease,” He whined, struggling to move underneath Trent’s hold.

Trent ran a teasing hand over Chris’ ass. 

“You been bad?” Trent asked.

“Fuck, yes,” Chris breathed. He was still rubbing himself against Trent’s leg, but with less efficiency.

Trent laughed predatorily and rubbed a hand gently over his ass before spanking him harshly.

“Unf,” Chris groaned out, biting his lip.

Another smack. Chris’ eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was labored. He was still struggling to rut against Trent’s leg.

Another smack.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

Another predatory laugh from Trent. A harder smack this time and Chris felt like he was losing his mind.

Chris squirmed again, pretending to try and escape. Trent didn’t take kindly to this and removed his hand from Chris’ ass and used it to drive his face further into the couch cushions.

“Behave,” He ordered shortly and that drove Chris over the edge.

He tried to rut harder on Trent’s leg as his ass regained attention.

A few more smacks, a few more ruts and Chris was cumming in his pants.

“Ugh, FUCK,”  Chris almost yelled. One more smack to his ass and Trent stopped, letting Chris breathe heavily  and let it wash over him.

After a few moments, Trent, had pulled his pants back up for him and was lifting him to straddle his waist. Chris put his arms around Trent’s neck and pulled him into a dirty kiss, tongues and teeth clashing with each other.

“Knees” Trent ordered.

Chris dropped onto the floor, working on Trent’s leather pants, freeing his dick. He was about to start when he was interrupted

Trent lightly slapped at his face and grabbed him by the chin, turning his head up to look him in the eyes.

“Don’t fucking tease me” Trent said firmly, running his thumb over Chris’s lips and pushing it into his mouth.

He ran his thumb over Chris’ tongue before grabbing the back of his head and roughly forcing his mouth down on his dick.

He let Chris work at his own pace after he positioned him but was unsatisfied. Chris was being a brat, pretending he couldn’t take all of him into his mouth.

Trent slapped Chris’ face a little harder this time, lips still around Trent’s length. Chris moved his eyes to look at Trent in question, still committing his obscene act.

“You can take it deeper than that,” Trent said, voice laced with arousal and dominance.

Chris continued his ‘pretending-i-don't-know-what-I'm-doing’ routine and Trent wouldn’t have it.

Surprising Chris, he roughly placed his hands on the back of his head and shoved his mouth all the way down onto his dick, his entire length engulfed in Chris’ heat.

Instead of fucking Chris’ mouth like he usually would have if he had a hold of his head, he just kept him there, nearly choking him.

“You can stay there ‘til you start behaving” Trent breathed.

Chris looked up at him, eyes watering now, feeling Trent down his throat. He struggled against Trent’s force, but it was no use. He was too strong and he didn’t really want to move from this position anyways.

“Stay” Trent commanded.

Chris stared up at Trent, eyes wide and submissive. 

“Mmmm, you look perfect like this” Trent groaned, “Can you behave now?”

Chris just hummed.

“Then fucking do it” Trent said, removing his hands from Chris’ head.

Chris moved on his own now, working to his full potential.

“Fuck,” He heard Trent grunt from above him.

“Look at me” He gritted out threateningly.  
Chris glanced up and looked Trent in the eyes. There was fire behind them and Chris feared him, which shamefully turned him on even more.

Trent pierced his eyes before closing them and letting his head fall back on the couch.

Everything had gone according to plan.


End file.
